Mk 2 Grenade
The Mk 2 grenade was a fragmentation hand grenade commonly used by the American soldiers during World War II. It appears throughout all the World War II-themed Call of Duty ''games. Call of Duty and United Offensive Singleplayer The Mk2 fragmentation grenade, AKA "frag", is the American grenade of choice. It has fairly good throwing range and blast radius., but its ammo is very limited, and replaced by the M24 Stielhandgranate. Multiplayer The Mk 2 Grenade is issued to the Americans. In Call of Duty and its expansion pack United Offensive, all grenades are statistically similar. They have a damage range of 250-10 in single-player, and 120-5 in multiplayer, with a fuse of five seconds. They also have a melee attack dealing 50 damage with an animation similar to a pistol whip. The maximum number of grenades one can hold is 10, although in practice this only occurs in single-player. In multiplayer, grenade distribution is determined by the weapon one spawns with. Those equipped with a Springfield receive one grenade; those with the Thompson or BAR receive two; and those with the M1 Carbine or M1 Garand receive three. Importantly, in Call of Duty players cannot be shellshocked by grenades. In United Offensive, the damage and max number of grenades stays constant, but a few changes are enacted. Players can be shellshocked by grenades. Grenades also have the ability to be cooked, where the grenade is armed but kept in the player's hand so that the fuse is shortened when thrown. Grenade distribution is totally changed as well; instead of being determined by the weapon equipped, it is determined by rank. Privates spawn with one grenade, Riflemen with two, and Platoon Sergeants with three. Image:usgren_1.png| Image:usgrenthrown_1.png| Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer This weapon is the American grenade of choice. It is uncommon, and is exactly the same as the other grenades. Multiplayer This weapon is issued to the American team. It is exactly the same as the other grenades. In Call of Duty 2, one Mk 2 Grenade is issued to those equipped with the Grease Gun, M1897 Trenchgun, or Thompson, two for those with the BAR, M1 Carbine, or M1 Garand, and three for those with the Springfield. Call of Duty: World at War In World at War, during Single Player, the Mk 2 is the standard frag grenade for the United States Marine Corps. The player will always have four at the start of an American mission, but they almost never appear in the actual levels. The Mk 2 also returns as the standard Frag Grenade used by everyone in multiplayer, much like the M67 in Call of Duty 4. Compared with its Call of Duty 4 counterpart, the Frag Grenade has taken a major hit in terms of usefulness, mostly because of the damage fade-off (the further a target is from the grenade, the less damage it will take). This also affects grenades dropped by Martyrdom, which makes it much easier to avoid one when it is dropped by a dead enemy. Strategies To effectively use the Frag, the grenade must be primed for about a minimum of three seconds before throwing it, depending on the distance between the player and the target. Otherwise, the target will have enough time to able to run from the grenade without taking much or any damage when it lands. However, this does not mean that the Frag is worthless; it is still a fine weapon for flushing out enemies hiding behind cover. It packs a punch in tight areas, where running from the blast is not always possible. There is a perk called Toss Back that allows these grenades to be picked up and have their fuse reset so they can be effectively thrown back. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Mk 2 Grenade appears in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: World at War as one of the two grenades available in game, the other being the German Stielhandgranate. Though meant for use by Americans, the Mk 2 is used by the Red Army and the Imperial Army as well. It also differs slightly in appearance compared to the console versions, sporting a gray color scheme as opposed to a green one. Single Player In single player, the Mk.2 is a starting grenade for the USMC and the Red Army. The player always starts with five grenades, the maximum, but can resupply from grenades found on the bodies of enemies or from ammunition crates. As mentioned before, the Mk.2 is also used by members of the Imperial Army and the Red Army, though they were probably meant to be Kiskas and RGD-33s. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Mk 2 is used by all factions with the exception of the Germans, which use the Model 24 Stielhandgranate. Unlike multiplayer on the consoles, all players are equipped with five Mk 2s (or Stielhandgranates for the Germans) when they spawn. Though grenades cannot be resupplied from the bodies of enemies or from ammunition crates, the five provided grenades encourages grenade spamming. File:Mk2_DS.jpg|The Mk2 on DS Trivia *As a glitch or easter egg, if the player runs out of grenades in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, the text will say "No more M2 frag grenades" rather than "No more M67 frag grenades." *The Soviets will sometimes throw Mk 2 grenades, like in World at War, during the campaign mission "Heart of The Reich","Eviction",and "Downfall". *When the player goes into Second Chance and get Max Ammo in Nazi Zombies they will toss Mk 2 grenades instead of Stielhandgranaten. *The Mk 2 was commonly known as a "pineapple" grenade, because of its shape and structure. *In Finest Hour, if a grenade is thrown and another one is close by it, It explodes both grenades. *In the Wii Version of World at War the Germans and Japanese soldiers drop Mk 2 grenades, or "Martyrdom", instead of their own grenades, like the Stielhandgranaten. Category:Weapons Category:Grenades Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons